In the End
by LittleMaggie
Summary: Draco is on the verge of doing something extreme. He loves Ginny incredibly, but she doesn't return the feelings. Goes along to "In the End", Linkin Park. Really depressing SONGfic, R&R, don't flame me!


A/N: This is a songfic along to Linkin Park's song, 'In the End'. The lyrics of the song are with the little * by them. Um this is a D/G fic, and though I don't support that pairing much, I thought this would be great song fic material, so yeah. . . Um when this fic refers to Harry, it's sort of the way Draco feels about him, so he'll be all like ' that idiot' and stuff. And the same goes for the referances to Hermione and Ron and all that. That's not how I feel about these characters at all!!! I think I misinterpreted what the real song is about but I made it fit my story anyway. Please feel free to review, but do not flame me. If you're in a flaming mood, don't even read this!  
  
And now, the story. . .  
  
IN THE END  
  
*It starts with one  
  
Draco's eyes closed. He had tried. He really had.  
  
His eyes closed in anger, in contempt. It wasn't fair, the way Harry Potter, that idiot, had to go and make him look like garbage, every single day. But this. . . this was far too much.  
  
*Thing . . . I don't know why  
  
*It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
*keep that in mind. . . I designed this rhyme  
  
*to explain in due time  
  
He didn't really know when it began, when he realized that he was in love with Ginny. It was strange, the way things developed. At first, he had thought she was just a little, annoying red-haired brat. Another Weasley, another child they couldn't afford to have but still kept. He had even sneered at her, thinking she was ugly, worthless, stupid. He tried to ignore the fact she was rather pretty, even for a fourth year. Of course, that's when his feelings began to leak through - when he was a fifth year and she was a fourth year.  
  
*All I know  
  
*Time is a valuable thing  
  
Soon, time progressed. Draco didn't admit it to himself, but soon he found himself gazing at the red-haired fourth year, sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking up a storm with Harry Potter. Harry, that fool, never even gave her a second thought. He preferred the know-it-all Granger girl.  
  
*Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
*Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
Draco's heart had gone from loathing the new Weasley child to. . . love. He still felt he was a fool, an idiot to feel this way about a Weasley. But then, because she was a Weasley, she couldn't even afford make-up. Yet, the fact her face glowed with such natural beauty made Draco like her even more.  
  
*The clock ticks life away  
  
*Its so unreal  
  
*Didn't look out below  
  
He never looked out for any girl as much as for Ginny. He'd secretly given her gifts for Christmas. She thought it was from Harry, of course. She opened the 24-carat gold ring with the diamond inset and she didn't even blink an eye of thanks to him. She immediately ran to Harry, showering his face with kisses, and he had pulled her off him, insisting the gift wasn't from him.  
  
No, it wasn't from Harry, that's true. It was from Draco, but Ginny never thought of that possibility. Why would she, when she could adore someone like Potter?  
  
*Watch the time go right out the window  
  
*Trying to hold on. . . But didn't even know  
  
*Wasted it all - just to  
  
*Watch it go  
  
Draco had tried to show her, he had tried to talk to her. She immediately reacted in disgust to him. In the middle of his sixth year, she had spit at him, yelling at him, telling him to walk away. He had wasted it all, that moment. Why did she hate him? Because of Potter?  
  
Draco had tried to hold on to the last shards, last ghost of romance, but it died in his hands, withered away like cut roses. He tried desperately to tell her, over and over again. She didn't seem to believe him, she thought he was joking.  
  
*I kept everything inside and even though I tried, It all fell apart  
  
*What it meant to me will eventually, be a memory. . . of a time when  
  
He had cried desperately, his fingers trembling as he had thrown out letter after letter in which he wished to explain his feelings. It never sunk through though. His plans would fall apart in the last minute as he'd catch Ginny showering Harry with all her love and adoration.  
  
Draco knew that once they graduate, he wouldn't have Ginny anymore. She'd go on, still following Harry, even though now in their seventh year Harry and Hermione talked more and more of getting engaged. They were young still, too young even, but they loved each other dearly. Why did Ginny insist on loving Harry? Draco couldn't understand.  
  
He knew that soon, soon, he'd be a memory to Ginny, and she'd be a memory to him. If he was lucky, she might remember him. He knew he'd remember her.  
  
*I tried so hard  
  
*And got so far  
  
*But in the end  
  
*It doesn't even matter  
  
Draco trembled now as he approached his common room. He had just placed a parcel under the tree, wrapped in red wrapping paper, shimmering softly in the light of the Christmas tree. He wanted Ginny to have a lovely present this year. And this time, he had written his name inside. He realized it didn't matter if she found out now. He realized nothing mattered to him anymore now. Not the food he somehow got down his throat, not his friends, nothing but her. He loved her, and in the end, if she found out about it, it would only be the truth. He knew he'd tried hard and gotten so close, yet been so far from telling her.  
  
*I had to fall  
  
*And lose it all  
  
*But in the end  
  
*It doesn't even matter  
  
He had lost all hope now. He was inside his common room, and he slowly moved towards his bed, sitting down, his eyes darting to the candles lit around the room. Someone had tried to add the Christmas cheer to the room. It didn't belong there, not for what he was going to do.  
  
He stood, extinguishing them, one after another, his eyes glazed over, uncaring of the outside world anymore. He was going to lose Ginny, and so he'd lose everything that was dear to him at the moment. He stopped at the window, the snow glowing outside from the torchlight that Hagrid had provided the castle grounds with. He pressed his forehead to the window, delaying. He had planned this, he wanted to get this all over with. He hated the thought of living without Ginny around.  
  
*One thing - I don't know why  
  
*Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
No. He pulled his forehead back, his eyes moving away from the image of Ginny and Harry outside, playing snowballs. Ron and Hermione had joined in, and Neville was running up to them. Ginny looked up to the window just then, and smiled at him. Smiled.  
  
Draco wondered. . .  
  
No.  
  
He repeated the word in his mind. Ginny was kind, too kind, and the Christmas spirit had gotten to her. He had to get this over with.  
  
He sat down on his bed, his fingers finding the sharp blade he'd managed for himself. His eyes stopped on his wrists, pale and waiting. He held the blade up, then stopped halfway down.  
  
He just couldn't do it.  
  
*Keep that in mind. . . I designed this rhyme  
  
Draco tossed the blade aside, pushing it into the drawer by his bed. Instead, he decided to wait. To wait and see what Ginny said, if she'd accept him or not. He had until graduation to prove his love, maybe she'd still have time to turn around and fall in love with him right back. . . he couldn't give up just yet. He just had to keep reminding himself. . .  
  
*To remind myself How  
  
*I tried so hard  
  
A/N: O my goodness. I can't believe I wrote this. Sweet innocent me. I shouldn't have watched that show on Lifetime, that channel shows a lot of people with problems. Yikes. Well, just so you know, I don't plan on adding to this, unless I get like a whole bunch of reviews and then it would be practically illegal not to add. 


End file.
